


Alea jacta es

by Sasukitsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay amores y amores. Unos son maravillosamente correspondidos y todo va bien, pero...hay amores que no lo son, y entonces es dónde se encuentra el problema, porque hay ciertas razas mágicas que mueren si su compañero no los acepta. Asi que...la suerte está echada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alea jacta es

Se escucha un suspiro en la habitación, un murmullo sibilante, un grave gemido. Dos siluetas apenas dibujadas en la oscuridad retorciéndose sobre la cama. Una sobre la otra, formando dos mitades que componen un todo perfecto…haciendo el amor.

-Te amo…-murmura el joven que se encuentra debajo, con su voz rebosante de amor.

La persona que se encuentra sobre el joven enamorado, se detiene durante una milésima de segundo, pero luego se recupera y sonríe maliciosamente, penetrándole más pasionalmente si cabe y le responde: Te amo también.

La sonrisa del joven enamorado crece más aún, y abraza a su amante, mientras una furtiva lágrima pasa desapercibida en la pasión. Su amante miente…y él sabe que miente. Claro que lo sabe.

Apenas unos minutos después, ambos amantes culminan su pasión a la vez, pálidos y elegantes miembros se dejan caer sobre el hermoso joven de piel dorada. El joven y mentiroso amante se deja adormecer por la agitada respiración del otro, mientras el enamorado le acaricia el pelo dulcemente. Él bien sabe que su momento de gloria ha terminado, y que solo ha sido una muesca más en la cama del hombre que ama desde hace mucho tiempo. Sus ojos vuelven a nublarse por lágrimas no derramadas, pero no se va a permitir derramar ni una sola lágrima más en la presencia de su primer amante. 

En silencio y con sutiles movimientos, el joven se separa suavemente de su amante y se levanta del lecho cómodo donde la otra persona está medio dormido, murmurando casi inaudiblemente un hechizo para dormirle profundamente. 

Sonriéndose con tristeza a si mismo, deja caer el suave glamour que oculta su verdadera personalidad, y se mira atentamente al espejo, iluminado por la punta de su varita mágica. Su piel acanelada se pone uno o dos tonos más pálida, sus ojos oscuros poco a poco se vuelven más claros, y su pelo marrón se hace más y más oscuro. Dónde antes estaba Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter se deja ver. Y su amante, que no es otro que Draco Malfoy, nunca sabrá lo que pasó. Sólo el propio Zabini, que fue su cómplice para poder probar el hombre que jamás podrá volver a tener. Todo fue falso, todo fue orquestado para saciar su anhelo y su necesidad de tener sexo y otra cosita más con la persona que amaba tan desesperadamente y bien sabía que le odiaba profundamente, y que estaba destinado a una vida solitaria y bien gris…pero no se arrepentía de ello.

Con un simple gesto de su varita, sus ropas revistieron su cuerpo y los colores del uniforme Slytherin se trocaron en su habitual ropaje Gryffindor. Harry sacó del bolsillo de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad y se marchó de la sala de menesteres sin mirar atrás.

Después de todo, era su última noche en Hogwarts. Tenía que organizar sus cosas y ya se había despedido de la persona que amaba, aunque esta no lo sabía. Una etapa de su vida había terminado y una nueva iba a comenzar. Harry sintió que los instintos de su herencia intentaban tomar el control, pero fingió que todo estaba bien, y se tragó su agridulce dolor. Pronto estuvo en el dormitorio dónde Ron y Hermione dormían abrazados, y el moreno les dejó una nota avisándoles que adelantaba su viaje unos días y que ya les escribiría más adelante.

Redujo su equipaje y lo metió en el bolsillo, y se fue hasta la oficina del director Dumbledore. Bondadosos ojos azules se reunieron con los brillantes verdes y se dijeron todo en unos segundos. Harry se fue vía flu del castillo hacia el ministerio donde Blaise Zabini le esperaba.

-¿Todo salió bien?-preguntó el hermoso joven de color.

-Si, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Blaise.-sonrió tan dulce como tristemente el de ojos jade.-Siento mucho las molestias que te he causado…y que te causaré.

Blaise le sonrió suavemente, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

-¡Nah! No te preocupes, para Draco solo ha sido cosa de una noche y no mencionará nada nunca, es una ley Slytherin.

Harry, que estaba seguro de algo así, siguió sonriendo y siguió su camino, dejando atrás al joven Slytherin, que usó la flu para ir de nuevo al castillo, siempre con el beneplácito del director, porque nada de lo que sucedía en Hogwarts le era ajeno.

-¿Harry ya se fue, Blaise?-preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

-Si, el traslador estaba preparado, señor director.

-Esplendido.-murmuró el de ojos azules brillantes.-Que tenga buenas noches, señor Zabini.

-Igualmente, señor director.

Y todo volvió a estar tranquilo en Hogwarts, mientras un joven muchacho dormía apaciblemente en la sala de menesteres, y un ligero resplandor cubría su muñeca derecha.

ooOOoo

Cuando una luz molesta llegó a su rostro, Draco bufó con disgusto, moviéndose en el cómodo lecho y escapando de la inoportuna luz del sol. Demonios, estaba disfrutando del placer de simplemente estar durmiendo profundamente, por primera vez en meses. ¿Por qué demonios el estúpido de su mejor amigo había dejado la cortina de su lecho abierta? Sus ojos grises se abrieron de golpe al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. 

Él no estaba en su dormitorio, ni siquiera estaba en las mazmorras. Estaba en la mística sala de menesteres, el lugar que muy pocos sabían de su existencia y que Blaise, su mejor amigo y ahora también amante, le había enseñado ayer.

Buscó su varita y lanzó un encanto Tempus, las siete de la mañana. Era la hora del desayuno de graduación. Perdido en sus pensamientos se vistió mecánicamente después de levitar su ropa, que estaba desperdigada por todo el cuarto. Mientras miraba con aprobación el verde y plata que recubría cada centímetro de la habitación, sus ojos grises se fijaron en el tatuaje mágico que cubría su muñeca derecha.

-¿Qué demonios?-chilló incrédulo.

¿Una marca? ¿Y por qué demonios había aparecido su marca de unión Veela si no se había unido a su compañero elegido? Blaise no era su compañero. Su compañero era Potter, y nunca había pasado una noche con él.

Gruñendo casi animalmente, el rubio platino casi corrió del lugar hasta dónde pensaba que su mejor amigo estaba, el dormitorio que compartían con Nott. Aquí algo raro estaba pasando.

ooOOoo

Blaise se desperezó sinuosamente en su cama, mientras pensaba en su amigo Harry. Realmente le había sorprendido mucho lo maravillosamente dulce y compasivo que era el chico dorado. Él siempre había pensado que era prepotente y borde, pero al llegar a conocerlo, poco a poco, se había sentido cautivado por el chico. Cuando le había confesado que el sombrero casi le había puesto en Slytherin, el de ojos oscuros se había sorprendido mucho, pues su amigo más reciente era todo dulce y luminoso, pero cuando le había pedido ese favor y confesado su amor por su gran amigo Draco, realmente había visto esa otra parte Slytherin que él nunca hubiera imaginado.

Sabiendo que su amigo era un Veela dominante y podía cambiar de amantes como de camisa hasta que encontrase a su verdadera pareja y se unieran, Blaise estuvo de acuerdo al plan de Harry, que sabía tan bien como él que Draco llevaba meses rondándole para que se acostaran juntos, ya que su lado Veela le pedía una buena cacería de vez en cuando, y él no era ni homosexual ni bisexual como mucho otros en Hogwards.

Tambien sabía que nunca llegarían a hablar de esa noche, se dijeran lo que se dijeran, o más bien dijera lo que dijera Harry, que si amaba profundamente a su rubio y aristocrático mejor amigo. Harry también le había confesado que en su sangre tenía una rara criatura mágica, era un elfo real, heredado de su padre, James Potter. El elfo real soñaba con su verdadera pareja a los dieciséis años, y sólo necesitaba una noche con su verdadero amor, una noche de sexo para poder unir su vinculo, aunque en los casos en que su pareja los odiara, en ese caso el suyo con Draco, sólo su unión podría darles un ligero toque de alivio para poder continuar con vida, ya que si tenían relaciones sexuales consentidas y se declararan su amor, aunque fuera falso, el vinculo se veía engañado y el elfo no moriría por el rechazo de su amor.

Por eso habían orquestado toda esa charada con el beneplácito del comprensivo director, y conociendo el carácter de su mejor amigo, que siempre mentía cuando su amante de turno le confesaba su amor, diciéndoles que también les amaba, un modus operandi que toda la casa Slytherin conocía…y los antiguos amantes de Draco, por supuesto.

Blaise casi se cae de su cómoda cama cuando la puerta del cuarto que compartía con Theo y Draco se abrió, chocándose contra la pared y rompiéndose un poco, y un furioso Veela le miró.

-Oh-Oh.

Algo debió de salir mal.

ooOOoo

Harry suspiró mirando al mar, con sus largos cabellos de pura seda negra, revoloteando con la brisa. Al fin estaba en su hogar.

El lugar donde se encontraba no era muy conocido, estaba en las Islas Vírgenes Británicas, concretamente en la isla de Tórtola, donde sus padres le habían dejado una casa, la casa en la que vivían y le habían concebido y que tuvieron que abandonar ante la amenaza de Voldemort, y que tenía múltiples encantos anti muggles, anti animales peligrosos y un ligero fidelus, y que sólo sus amigos sabían dónde quedaba, y dónde podría quitar el encanto glamour poderoso que escondía su verdadera apariencia.

Era casi diez centímetros más alto que antes de su herencia, sus ojos verdes se habían rasgado un poco más, su cabello crecido hasta debajo de su lindo trasero y sus orejas se habían puesto puntiagudas, bueno y su belleza se había multiplicado por mil, se podría decir. Su rostro era tan hermoso como el de un ángel y su cuerpo era fino, bellamente dibujado y muy bello, casi andrógino. Era un elfo real pasivo, y tenía la capacidad para tener hijos que muchos hubieran envidiado, pero él no agradecía. Después de todo no tenía a su pareja elegida y tampoco podría tener hijos con otro hombre, por mucho que lo intentara.

-Es la maldición de los elfos Potter.-suspiró el de ojos verdes.

Al menos su padre había tenido más suerte que él con su pareja. Sonrió tristemente al pensar en la suya propia.

-Draco…

ooOOoo

Blaise se levantó muy lentamente, y levantó sus manos defensivamente, mientras tragaba saliva duro.

-¿Estás enfadado porque no esperé a que despertaras?-preguntó con suavidad.

El Veela le miró incendiariamente y se acercó amenazante.

-¿Acaso vas a decirme que fuiste tú con el que me acosté anoche?-preguntó rechinando los dientes.

-¿Con quién más, si no?-preguntó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, tenía tu apariencia, Blaise, pero no eras tú.-gruñó amenazador.

Blaise se quedó de piedra, y comenzó a sudar en frio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás loco?-casi chilló, realmente entrando en pánico.

El Veela lo miró fríamente y levantó su muñeca derecha, donde un muy conocido tatuaje de unión Veela le dio la bienvenida a Blaise.

-¡Bromeas!-aulló el pobre chico, perdiendo toda su cautela.-Yo no me caso contigo ni borracho.

Draco casi se carcajea al ver la cara de terror de su mejor amigo.

-Tranquilo, no me casaré contigo, Blaise.-le dijo tranquilizador, mientras se acercaba al chico en pánico.-Pero ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque anoche me acosté con mi pareja elegida.

Blaise se quedó mirando sorprendido a su mejor amigo, tan sorprendido que se delató a sí mismo y a su otro mejor amigo.

-¿Tu pareja elegida es Harry?-tartamudeó el pobre muchacho.

-Ahí quería yo llegar.-murmuró maliciosamente el rubio.-Ya estás contándome todo lo que realmente pasó anoche.

Blaise deseó que la tierra le tragara. Maldita fuera su bocaza.

ooOOoo

Harry estornudó violentamente y se estremeció. Menudo escalofrío tan intenso. Igual estaba cogiendo algo de frío. Decidido entró dentro de su nuevo hogar y rebuscó en su baúl, que aún no había comenzado a vaciar y tomó una poción pimentónica, para prevenir el resfriado.

-Creo que le escribiré una carta a Remus y Sirius, y otra a Hermi y Ron.-decidió el muchacho.

Después de todo no servía para nada lamentarse por lo inútil de su amor. Al menos no había sido rechazado y no tendría que perder su vida, aunque la vida que le esperaba fuera realmente solitaria y vacía. Mejor vivir y añorar a su pareja elegida, que morirse trágicamente de amor, ¿no?  
Si Voldemort no lo había podido matar, por muchas veces que lo intentara, y su herencia élfica, y el maldito destino que le había dado a su otra mitad en el hombre que más le odiaba no podía lograr su cometido de arruinarle la vida y/o matarle. ¿Verdad?

Bien podía adoptar a un huérfano o a uno de los sobrinos que tendría de los Weasley, o incluso un hermanito que le dieran Sirius y Remus, y pedirles permiso para adoptarlos de su sangre y que su apellido no muriera con él. Si, buena idea.

Lleno de renovada ilusión y optimismo, Harry comenzó sus cartas. Totalmente ignorante de que su suerte había cambiado drásticamente.

ooOOoo

Draco tomó un sorbo de su delicioso té mientras Blaise cantaba más y mejor que un canario, contándole el inesperado plan de su pareja elegida, y que él estaba más que seguro (antes) que le odiaba con todo su ser. Por primera vez en su vida se alegró inmensamente de estar equivocado.

-A ver…-murmuró satisfecho el Veela.- ¿Me estás diciendo que Harry Potter necesitaba tener una noche de sexo conmigo antes de marcharse a dios sabe dónde? ¿Por qué?

Blaise se mordió el labio, indeciso. Aunque ahora sabía al cien por cien que su primer mejor amigo era la pareja de su otro mejor amigo, el chico dudaba de contarle el secreto mejor guardado de Harry.

-¿Por qué, Blaise?-gruñó el Veela amenazador, haciendo sobresaltarse a de ojos oscuros.

-Porque Harry es un elfo real y necesitaba tener relaciones sexuales consentidas con su pareja elegida y proclamarse su amor mutuo, aunque él supiera que era falso, su bono mágico se engañó fácilmente con tu falsa declaración de amor, Draco.-murmuró Blaise.-Así Harry se aseguró de que tu supuesto rechazo no le matara, y los dos sabíamos que siempre devuelves las palabras de amor, aunque no las sientas en absoluto.

Draco se puso pálido al recordarlas. Esa suave voz declarándole su amor. Y su propia y falsa respuesta en ese momento. Tambien le había parecido que una lágrima había tocado la piel de su hombro, pero lo había descartado en ese momento de pasión. 

Su alma gemela era un raro elfo real, si le hubiera rechazado al declararle su falso amor esa noche, él hubiera muerto en el acto. Su piel se le erizó por completo al instante. Qué suerte tan grande tuvo anoche, porque por una milésima de segundo estuvo dudando de si corresponder a esas palabras o no, ya que él ya tenía una pareja elegida y esas palabras al que creía Blaise, le había costado mucho pronunciarlas. De hecho Blaise había sido su única pareja sexual en todo el año, o más bien el que creía Blaise, aunque ni este ni su pareja lo supieran, porque desde que soñó con Harry, no había tenido deseo sexual por nadie. 

Realmente por una vez en su vida, la suerte le había mirado de cara. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien…

-Blaise… ¿desde cuándo eres amigo de Harry Potter?

-Desde hace seis meses… ¿por qué?

Maldita sea, sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

-Porque hace seis meses es cuando empecé a desearte.-medió gruñó Draco.

-Ay, dios, ¿estás diciéndome que solo me deseaste desde que comencé a hablarme con Harry?

-Peor aún, te deseé porque me olías ligeramente a él, Blaise. Y no lo supe hasta ahora.

-Pero…No lo entiendo. Si tú te follas a todo lo que tiene pulso en este lugar.

-Error. Me follaba a todo el que respiraba en este lugar. Desde que soñé con Potter no he tenido más sexo que con mi mano derecha, y hasta ayer con el que pensaba que eras tú. ¿Sabes que tu planecito con mi pareja casi le cuesta la vida ayer? Me costó un gran esfuerzo devolver esas palabras de amor a quién pensé que eras tú.-gruñó el rubio.

Ahora fue el turno de Blaise de ponerse pálido. Casi había matado a sus dos mejores amigo ayer noche, al estar de acuerdo con el plan del Gryfftheryn (medio Gryff y medio Sly)

-Ay, señor, es mejor que le contemos todo esto al director.-suspiró Blaise.

Draco le miró como si estuviera tan loco como su difunta tía Bellatrix.

-Venga, vamos.-Blaise lo arrastró de la mano hasta la oficina del director, con Draco intentando liberarse.

Una hora más tarde y dos litros de té consumidos, los tres ocupantes de la habitación se miraron pensativos.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó.-suspiró el anciano director.-No sabes lo que me alegro de que todo saliera bien, pese a los imprevistos. No hubiera podido soportar la muerte de Harry…ni la tuya señor Malfoy.

Draco suspiró.

-Dado el caso de que me casaré con Harry en corto plazo, puede llamarme Draco, señor director, ya que le considera un abuelo sustituto.

Albus sonrió dulcemente al chico rubio.

-Gracias por el privilegio, Draco. Ahora te haré un traslador que te lleve al nuevo hogar de Harry, o más bien su nuevo hogar, si se me permite adivinar.

El Veela lo miró intrigado.

-¿Y dónde es ese lugar?

-La exclusiva parte mágica de la isla Tórtola, en las islas vírgenes británicas.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Su propio padre llevaba años intentando comprarse una parcela en dicha isla.

-Señor director… ¿Qué tan rico es mi pareja?

-Inmensamente rico, Draco.

-¿Más que mi padre?

-Más que tu padre y media sociedad de sangre pura juntos.

El pobre Veela casi se desmaya ahí mismo. Mirando con incredulidad al director.

-Aunque no le quiero por su dinero, ni por su nombre ni nada de eso, mi padre siempre me dijo que nunca me permitiría casarme con alguien cuya fortuna fuera inferior a la que heredaré algún día y siempre temí confesarle que mi pareja elegida era Harry Potter por ello… ¿y me estáis diciendo que es cien veces más rico que mi padre?-casi chilló el Veela.

-Bien, los elfos reales son tan raros como prestigiosos, y los Potter son una de las pocas familias de elfos reales que existen en todo el mundo, y guardan muy bien su secreto, como puedes imaginar.-sonrió el director, junto con Blaise que eran de los pocos que conocían el secreto de Harry.-Aquí tienes tu traslador, dale recuerdos nuestros a Harry. 

Draco no tuvo tiempo de responder, antes de sentir el tirón familiar en el estómago.

Blaise miró al hombre mayor y sonrió.

-Harry nos matará cuando venga de visita con Draco.

-Nah.-contestó Albus sonriente.

ooOOoo

Draco casi se cayó de cabeza al suelo cuando aterrizó en una hermosa cala. Mirando aturdido a su alrededor, su vista quedó prendada de la majestuosa casa que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Era como un pequeño castillo de cuentos de hadas. 

Todo hecho de piedra blanca y con el tejado negro azabache, parecía brillar ante sus ojos, y en lo alto de sus dos pisos, en lo que parecía un balcón, un hermoso ser se veía sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Draco casi se tragó la lengua al ver lo verdaderamente bello que su elfo real era.

-Tengo la mayor suerte del mundo.-murmuró embelesado.

Y casi en trance comenzó a caminar hasta la casa. Las defensas le dejaron pasar sin alertar a su dueño, leyendo los bonos mágicos que ambos compartían, ya que le reconoció como su pareja de vida y el rubio se dirigió sin demorarse ni un instante hasta el bello ser que amaba, dejando caer si propio y poderoso encanto glamour, un veela es casi tan bello como un elfo real, después de todo.

Muy pronto llegó hasta su amado, que seguía mirando al mar absorto en sus pensamientos. Sonriendo, tosió ligeramente, sorprendiendo completamente al moreno, que se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño salto y con un leve gritito, muy lindo.

Hermosos y rasgados ojos verdes se encontraron con los también hermosos ojos plateados.

-Si estás aquí supongo que estoy en problemas… ¿verdad?-musitó el moreno, con su voz casi temblorosa.

-Supones bien.-le respondió el rubio adonis.

Luego se quedaron mirando en silencio el uno al otro. Harry sin saber que decir y hechizado por la belleza de su pareja elegida, sabía que un glamour escondía su verdadera apariencia como la suya, pero jamás había pensado que tendría ocasión de verlo en su máximo esplendor…aunque se imaginara que fuera lo último que vería, ya que al descubrir su plan y su herencia, lo más probable es que viniera a matarle o a retarle a un duelo, ya que se había aprovechado de él la noche anterior. Draco sin embargo no tenía ninguna intención mala a su pareja y miraba atentamente la lindura ante sus ojos. Realmente era un bastardo afortunado.

Harry observaba con detenimiento a la persona que amaba, sin mirarle en ningún momento a los ojos, por el asco que pudiera ver reflejado en esos ojos plateados. Casi se bebía con los ojos lo brillante de su rubio cabello, largo como el suyo, reflejando el sol tropical, lo viril y apuesto de esos rasgos aristocráticos y el musculoso y bello cuerpo que sus ropas Slytherin dejaban entrever. Una suave sonrisa, tan admirativa como triste se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba bien ver ese maravilloso espectáculo que era Malfoy en estado Veela, aunque fuera lo último que viera antes de reunirse con sus padres.

Draco se comía lentamente con sus admirados ojos a la belleza que tenía ante sí, que le miraba a su vez con sus ojos bajos, y tímidamente. Era la criatura más hermosa que había tenido el placer de contemplar, con su pelo largo y de un negro brillante, con sus ojos rasgados y tan maravillosamente verdes como siempre, con su rostro más bello que cualquier mujer, veela o no, y su cuerpo lindamente torneado y andrógino. Era francamente cautivante y se relamió los labios de gusto.

Harry suspiró y tomo aire para darse valor.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerlo?-preguntó suavemente, refiriéndose a matarlo, obviamente.

El Veela le miró interrogante.

-¿Dónde quiero hacer qué?-le preguntó.

-Matarme.-respondió el de ojos verdes.

Draco se quedó helado, mirándole sorprendido.

-¿Porqué debería matarte?-preguntó suavemente y con su voz sedosa.

Harry, pensando que, como buena serpiente, Draco querría jugar con él antes de darle el golpe de gracia, le sonrió de manera agridulce antes de darse la vuelta, para no ver el asco en su rostro, que de seguro pronto vería y le respondió.

-Como bien sabes, anoche te engañé y me acosté contigo, tomando la imagen del hombre que has estado deseando durante meses, con el consentimiento de este, pero te juro que él no tiene la culpa, yo le convencí para que me hiciera ese favor, ya que en mi cumpleaños dieciséis recibí una carta póstuma de mis padres explicándome todo y mi herencia como elfo real.-habló suavemente Harry, mientras Draco le escuchaba atentamente, casi sin respirar.

-Tambien esa misma noche, soñé con la persona que sería mi pareja elegida, y mi sorpresa fue brutal al soñar con la persona que más me odiaba en el mundo.-el moreno se detuvo un instante para reírse con tristeza de si mismo.-Realmente fue un shock para mí, y durante meses busqué en todos los libros de la biblioteca, hasta en la sección prohibida con el permiso de Dumbledore, hasta que encontré un posible agujero legal en las uniones de compañeros de bonos. Con solo tener sexo y declarar sus sentimientos, y estos fueran correspondidos aunque solo fuera de palabra, yo podría eludir temporalmente mi muerte. Y así lo hice, aunque sólo haya podido vivir un solo día más…

Draco le escuchó atentamente y en silencio, no encontrando las palabras, mientras su corazón lloraba en silencio por la tristeza que impregnaba cada palabra de su pareja.

-Realmente no tengo miedo a morir, y mis asuntos hace meses que los dejé resueltos, por lo que tan solo te pido una cosa, Malfoy.-continuó el de ojos verdes, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-¿Y qué cosa es?-se obligó a preguntar el rubio, porque el nudo que sentía en su garganta apenas si le dejaba hablar, su voz salió ahogada y el moreno lo interpretó como rabia.

-Termina con mi sufrimiento ya, por favor. Y mátame antes de que te suplique que me ames, y pierda la poca dignidad que aún me queda, porque te juro que realmente te amo. Diles a mis amigos que les quiero…

Harry escuchó los pasos de su pareja elegida acercándose y, siguiendo su instinto, se volteó para abrazarle y darle el que pensó que era su último beso, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y esperando que le matara al instante…cosa que no pasó.

Separándose ligeramente de los labios de su amado, y sin abrir los ojos, Harry le preguntó.

-¿Por qué no me matas? ¿Acaso prefieres hacer pública mi ejecución?

-No.

-¿Entonces? Hazlo ya, te aseguro que no tendrá repercusión legal, tengo preparada una carta conmigo en todo momento para que parezca que yo me suicidé, tú no serás culpado de nada.

-Potter, abre los ojos.-gruñó el rubio.

Harry se estremeció violentamente e intentó separarse del rubio, que no le dejó, haciendo que se tensara aún más.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, si no te importa, Malfoy.-murmuró el moreno.-No tengo valor para ver el asco que debes estar sintiendo ante mi patética declaración de amor.

-He dicho que abras los ojos, Potter.-gruñó el Veela dominante, haciendo estremecerse nuevamente a su sumiso…que aún no sabía que era su sumiso, por supuesto.

Profundos ojos jade se abrieron lentamente y su mirada suplicante se enfrentó a los acerados ojos de plata.

-No te voy a matar ni ahora ni nunca, Potter.-gruñó violentamente el Veela rubio.

Harry se sorprendió muchísimo. ¿Malfoy le dejaría vivir pese a su engaño? Esa si que era una buena noticia, después de todo puede que viviera un poquito más.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Malfoy, te lo agradezco.-musitó el moreno, mirándole con adoración durante un segundo, para luego bajar humildemente los ojos.- Es realmente muy inesperado. Ahora… ¿serias tan amable de soltarme?

-No.

-¿Por favor?

-No.

-Bien. Si no me vas a matar y no me vas a soltar... ¿Te importaría decirme, qué es lo que vas a hacer conmigo?

-Bien, eso es sencillo. ¿Te importaría enseñarme tu muñeca izquierda?

Harry le miró sorprendido y le obedeció, enseñándole un enorme reloj deportivo, regalo de su último cumpleaños de parte de Hermione, Draco lo miró con humor. Dejando aún más sorprendido al moreno.

-¿Y te importaría quitarte el reloj y dármelo?

-No, en absoluto.-respondió casi automáticamente un perplejo chico moreno, que se quitó el reloj en un segundo, y le dió el reloj al chico rubio que no le soltaba aún.

-¿Y ahora puedes decirme que es eso que tienes en la muñeca izquierda?-preguntó con una sonrisa el Veela.

Harry ni siquiera miró antes de responder tímidamente.

-¿La piel de mi muñeca?

-Aparte de eso…

Harry levantó su mano y miró, realmente intrigado. Y vió un tatuaje que no sabía ni que tenía.

-¿Uhhh? ¿Un tatuaje? Si yo nunca me fui a hacer un tatuaje.-murmuró confundido y mirándole con ojitos de cachorro.

Draco casi se derrite ahí mismo ante la monería de su pareja. Y solo levantó su mano derecha, enseñándole el tatuaje idéntico al suyo.

-Ahh, ¿y porqué tienes uno tú igual, Malfoy?-preguntó casi musicalmente el confundido elfo.

-Potter… ¿Qué sabes de Veelas?

-Que son hermosos, su magia es muy fuerte, su vida es larga y tienen una pareja elegida.

-¿Y cómo eligen su pareja?

Con tanta pregunta, el pobre Harry se confundía cada vez más, y respondía automáticamente como un niño ante su profesor.

-Cuando llegan a su herencia, sueñan con su pareja elegida, como me pasó a mí en mi propia herencia.

-¿Y qué debe hacer un Veela para reclamar a su pareja elegida?

-Oh, al ser una criatura mágica, como los elfos, los bonos se hacen al tener relaciones sexuales con su pareja, y entonces un tatuaje…espera… ¿Qué?-Harry casi chilló y miró con los ojos como platos al rubio.

-Si, que decías, no terminaste la explicación.-Draco sonrió como un gato kneazle que se comió al bebé de hipogrifo.

-Que un tatuaje aparece en las muñecas de la pareja que se une, reflejando sus bonos mágicos…-murmuró el de ojos verdes.

-Y si tú y yo tenemos el mismo tatuaje en nuestras muñecas, ¿Qué significa?

-Que somos una pareja de bonos…ay, dios, ay dios, ¿y ahora qué? Debes de odiarme.-chilló Harry mirándole apenado.

Draco le miró como si hubiera enloquecido y se echó a reír felizmente, abrazando al tonto que amaba. Realmente ese muchacho si que era tan lindo como entretenido.

-Eres tonto, Potter, lo que significa es que tú eres mi pareja elegida, tanto como yo soy la tuya.-dijo satisfecho, y pudo comprobar con satisfacción como su pareja puso sus lindos ojos en blanco y se desmayo en sus brazos.

-Pobre, tantas emociones fueron demasiado para él.-rió divertido, y llevó a su pareja hacia la casa.

ooOOoo

Harry había tenido el sueño más extraño y más hermoso de su vida, casi lamentaba despertar. Sonriendo y acurrucándose en su cómoda cama, suspiró apenado. Realmente el sueño más bonito de su corta vida, de veras.

-¿Por qué estas sonriendo como un lindo bobito, Potter?

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la sonrisa chulesca del Veela. Bueno, quizás no fuera un sueño, después de todo.

-Ehm… ¿estoy obligado a responder a eso, dominante?-musitó avergonzado.

Draco sintió que su corazón quería salirle del pecho. Dominante, su pareja ya estaba consciente de su estado por fin, y sabía que era su sumiso. Su más oscuro lado Veela chilló complacido en su interior.

-Realmente no, pero quisiera saberlo, si no te importa.

Harry suspiró, mirándole avergonzado.

-Estaba sonriendo porque pensaba que había tenido un hermoso sueño, dominante.-musitó tímidamente.

Draco abrazó a su sumiso suavemente, y acercó su rostro al sonrojado rostro de su pareja.

-¿Y no eres feliz de que no sea un sueño?

-Realmente si, aunque aún no puedo creer mi buena suerte.

-Tampoco yo puedo creerme del todo la mía, mi lindo sumiso.-ronroneó el Veela.

Harry dejó de esconder su rostro en el hombro del rubio y le miró a los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Lindo? ¿Tu suerte?-tartamudeó el pobre elfo real.

-¿Qué no sabes perfectamente que eres realmente precioso? –le preguntó dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla.-Antes de tu herencia y ahora, te lo aseguro. Siempre me sentí atraído hacia ti, incluso antes de saber que eras mi otra mitad. Por eso me siento feliz de que nuestras herencias mágicas se combinen tan bien y podamos ser felices juntos. No es muy común que dos herencias tan mágicas como las nuestras se unan, mi Potter.

Harry se ruborizó feliz por sus palabras, pues él también sabía que no se conocía una unión entre un veela y un elfo real desde antes del nacimiento del mismo Merlín, por eso había buscado un resquicio legal en la forma de crear sus bonos mágicos, y se había armado de valor para hacer lo que hizo anoche…y todo había salido increíblemente bien.

Draco observó todas las emociones que pasaban por ese rostro dulce y abierto, y suspiró suavemente. Ahora que había logrado calmar todas las dudas de su linda pareja, había llegado el momento…de otras cosas.

Harry se quedó totalmente paralizado y abrió mucho sus ojos, cuando la boca ardiente de su pareja se posó en la suya propia, y recibió el beso más apasionado de su vida, con un musical gemido, abrió su boca inmediatamente y la ardiente lengua de su amado penetró su boca, haciendo que sus rodillas se volvieran pura gelatina.

Draco saqueó golosamente la dulce boca de su pareja, abrazándole fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Realmente era pura ambrosía, y saber conscientemente esa vez que estaba con su otra mitad, hizo más dulce el primer beso que compartían como compañeros de bonos…pero él quería más, mucho más.

El morenito de ojos verdes casi se derretía con ese apasionado y largo beso, y se retorció ansiosamente contra el fuerte cuerpo de su compañero, separándose de la boca de su compañero para tomar aire. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar quidditch la ropa que cubría su cuerpo y el de su pareja desapareció, dejando solo piel contra piel, y un grave gemido de anhelo escapó de su boca, que pronto fue nuevamente saqueada por el rubio, que le puso bajo su cuerpo y se posicionó entre sus piernas, uniendo sus muy despiertos penes, y llenando de necesidad al de ojos verdes.

El rubio acarició posesivo toda la piel a su alcance, sus muslos, sus caderas, su fino pecho, su suave miembro y por fin llegó hasta el sedoso trasero que quería poseer, volviendo loco de pasión al bien torneado cuerpo que se retorcía de pasión bajo su cuerpo. Tenía que hacerle suyo o se volvería loco.

-¡Mío!-gruñó salvajemente el veela, obligando a su sumiso a mirarle a los ojos como brasas.

-¡Tuyo!-gimió con voz entrecortada el hermoso sumiso, abriendo lo más que podía sus largas piernas y dejando a la vista el lugar más intimo de su cuerpo, su rosado agujero, que parecía llamar a gritos al dominante, ya que se abalanzó sobre él, dilatándolo con sus largos dedos y su lengua, haciendo al de ojos verdes gritar de pasión.

En lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, el rubio besó, lamió, chupó y hurgó con sus dedos en su apretado canal, encontrando varias veces su próstata y casi haciendo que se corriera muchas veces. Cuando el rubio, que no quería hacerle daño al penetrar a su pareja, estaba completamente seguro de que podía hacer suyo de una buena vez a su elfo, dejó su suculento botín y se incorporó…o al menos eso intentó, porque su pareja casi saltó sobre él, intercambiando posiciones, y aturdidos ojos plateados se encontraron con los ojos verdes que parecían brillar lujuriosamente.

-No puedo más, dominante.-gruñó suavemente el lindo elfo, saltando sobre su pareja y auto penetrándose, ganando un gritito de placer de su pareja y gimiendo de gusto al sentir dentro de su cuerpo el miembro de su pareja, volviéndole loco de placer. Estuvo un leve instante quieto antes de comenzar a cabalgar a su veela.

Draco solo podía mirar aturdido al hermoso ser que lo estaba montando, volviéndole loco de placer y amor. Realmente ese maravillosa criatura le cautivaba, nunca hubiera esperado que su lindo sumiso iba a tomar esa atrevida posición, y verle gemir, poner sus ojos verdes en blanco por el placer de sentirle dentro y el propio placer que él mismo sentía al estar dentro de su pareja, le estaba haciendo perder totalmente su control.

Harry se sentía en la gloria, con su cuerpo lleno y su próstata híper sensible. Realmente sentía que iba a partirse en miles de pedacitos del inmenso placer que estaba llenando su cuerpo. Sólo podía gemir gravemente y saltar una y otra vez sobre el pene de su pareja. Ah, era maravilloso, fabuloso, incluso mejor que la noche anterior en la sala de menesteres.

-Ah. Ah.-gimió suavemente el moreno, acercando su rostro al de su pareja, que lo miraba ardientemente.-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti.-gimió el rubio veela, tomando las caderas de su compañero y participando en la ardiente copula que compartían. En unos segundos sus gritos de liberación resonaron en la habitación. Y Harry se desmayó de puro placer sobre su dominante, que sonrió dulcemente y le besó suavemente en los labios. Realmente era el tipo con más suerte del mundo.

La pareja de veela y elfo estuvieron cuatro semanas totalmente sin salir de la habitación, pidiendo la comida a un muy feliz Dobby, enviado por Albus, para vergüenza de Harry y risa de Draco. Realmente iba a acabar gustándole el viejo chocho.

Casi dos meses después de su unión, Draco tomó a su pareja y la llevó a conocer a sus padres, que tomaron con sorprendente calma su unión. Quizás mucho tuvo que ver que Harry fuera más rico que Creso y que su herencia de elfo real fuera una noticia inesperada y maravillosa para los dos sangre pura. Ni a Draco ni a Harry les importaba la verdadera razón, ellos solo querían estar juntos y ahora no había nada que se lo impidiera.

Blaise y Albus fueron regañados dulcemente por un muy feliz elfo, para su hilaridad, mientras el veela los miraba con ojos posesivos. Estaban demasiado cerca de su pareja, para su gusto.

Su unión ceremonial fue el mayor evento de la sociedad mágica inglesa en siglos, tuvieron que casarse en la mansión Malfoy bajo un fidelus para que ni paparazzi ni fans se auto invitaran a la boda, para diversión de todos los amigos de la pareja. Blaise, Ron y Hermione se burlaron del pobre Harry durante meses después de la boda, bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de Draco, por supuesto. Y vivieron felices y comieron…bueno, lo que les apeteció, supongo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste.


End file.
